darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Medication
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Lifeline Jackknife Magnum is STILL out here defensively entrenched at the perimeter of Iacon. Thanks to Starfire's generous Energon contribution and her quick field repair of his targeting system, Magnum is able to be as such. Reports coming in from Iacon have been overall good as the blackouts have begun to lift and power has come online to essential services. Lifeline has been working tirelessly -- no, she's pretty well fragging tired so let's say incessantly -- to keep the radiation affected mechs stabilized as well as to try and figure out what's causing the radiation. She's jerry-rigged a crude and primitive version of a geiger counter that seems to be working well enough for the moment, and is going from one perimeter post to the next, checking for poisoning and bringing those mechs stationed out here what few supplies she can. Magnum would smile if he was in Robot mode - but alas, he STILL is not. He too has incessantly -as you put it- been stationed defensively at Iacon's perimeter without rest. "Good to see you again, Lifeline. Thank you for your assistance earlier, it was greatly appreciated. If you would not mind, could you please conduct a radiation scan on me? Starfire informed me my systems were badly affected." Lifeline nods curtly. "Why I'm here." She gets out her geiger counter, but also brandishes a ration of verified clean energon and starts that feeding into Magnum's systems before starting to check for radiation. "What symptoms have you been experiencing?" Magnum's optics light up as Lifeline pours the Energon ration into his tanks. "Thank you for the Energon. I will have to return the favor once this is all over. Starfire was able to briefly work on my systems and provided Energon as well, along with replacing a diode to enable basic targeting systems to come online and that more advanced repairs were required. She said that several circuit boards were completely fried." Lifeline says, "Several?" She sounds briefly surprised, and by the muttering that follows, irritated. "Let me see what I can do, then." She sees the geiger counter readings (BAD), and takes a moment to start adding ... stuff to the energon before starting to look into those damaged circuit boards. Why didn't anyone fragging bother to tell her? This mech is out here INJURED and no one's so much as said anything. Further reason for her to detest these 'organized' factions. "You haven't listed your symptoms yet." Jackknife walks out of Iacon, looking for the missing Magnum and here he is with Lifeline. "There you are Magnum, I've been worried sick about you. And I mean that literally." Magnum replies, "That is all Starfire reported to me. Current system status: 60 percent. Previously, optics were beginning to fail but have since stabilized. Weapon remains online, but just barely. Tracking and hydraulic systems offline. I am unable to assess further symptoms due to remaining stationary in defensive position." Lifeline mutters darkly to herself some more, but it's not aimed at Jackknife even though she looks up at him while in the middle of her inner tirade. This mech needs SERIOUS repairs and she's stuck here without even her most basic scanner. Visual identification of the failing boards is too SLOW. But she finally finds them, and the newly arrived mech is immediately conscripted to help. "I need to you to go back to the medical area and bring me the following boards." She lists them off, and then remembers last moment to add, "Please." Jackknife freezes and listens to Lifeline's list and nods, she transforms and heads back where she came from to get what is needed. Magnum finds the presence of Jackknife comforting. He hates to see the femme look upon him as damaged as he is. "I can only estimate my damage as approximate to everyone else's. Please, Lifeline, there are Mechs with damage worse than myself. I can hold the line while they are taken care of. And it is good to see you, Jackknife. I have been holding a defensive perimeter and providing for Iacon's defense during the blackouts." Lifeline says, "You're one of the last to be tended to." 'So quit your noble self-sacrificing tripe' goes unsaid, but it's almost implied in her tone. She patches as much as she can sans those new boards and proper equipment, and pauses for a moment to check on the energon feed and the anti-radiation additives. Her tone is a little gentler when she notes, "You should start feeling the anti-radiation treatment helping in a moment."" Jackknife doesn't waste time, once she has directions she does them without question nor complaint. She wouldn't hear Magnum's words, she's gone that quick. She's back soon enough, however, transforming and producing the boards for Lifeline, "Thank goodness Starfire took me seriously about organizing the med bay storage room or I wouldn't have found these." she tells the medic and frowns at Magnum, "Someone is due for a body alignment when this black out mess is said and done with because you are a sight Magnum." hands plant on her hips, elbows akimbo. Magnum laughs, "I know, Jackknife. I know. I was hoping you would not have to see me like this. I have been out here for ... an orn?" Magnum estimates, guessing as to how long Iacon's defensive grid has been on the fritz. Magnum indeed feels the effect of Lifeline's anti-radiation treatment as it cycles through his Energon pump and out into his systems. "Ahh, that feels good. Thank you so much for coming to our aid, Lifeline. But.. I can only wonder how long this will last.." Magnum is rightfully skeptical, knowing the blackouts come in waves with the radiation. Lifeline accepts the boards from Jackknife with an honest "Thank you." Then she's promptly working to replace those boards, which will help Magnum even more. "It will last as long as it takes for me to find the source of the radiation and deal wit it." Yes, she's making it sound like she's having to deal with this alone. It's not truly on purpose, she's just far too accustomed to having to do everything herself. Jackknife probably heard about it from the medics in the repair area, too. That Lifeline consistently does everything on her own, seemingly forgetting that there are others around to assist. Jackknife shakes her head at Magnum, "You should have come in for a recharge by now and you know it. Do not make me physically drag you back to your berth because I will... that is right after the kind medic here fixes your overly noble aft plates." she accents her word with a pointed finger at him. "Honestly you mechs and your self-sacrificing bravado." Exasperated, that's the tone the femme is taking. "Should have Starfire tie the lot of you down to the med tables until the radiation is out of your systems." then looking to Lifeline, "As for you, don't you have a helper? I thought First Aid was training under you." Magnum sighs, as he should have expected such a response from Jackknife. "There is none other who can provide the defensive capability I can provide to the citizens of Iacon. I will remain here until the defensive grid is online. Then I assure you, along with my old friend, that I will take my rest. Lifeline, you are not the only one searching for the source of this radiation. Flare is still in the city searching for radiation, and I am certain we have people looking as well. If we combine our efforts, we may be able to locate the radiation source easier." Magnum's systems power up as Lifeline replaces the vital system boards. "System status.. 90 percent. Stand by, starting engine." Magnum warns, waiting for Lifeline to step away from any moving parts. Lifeline says, "I left First Aid minding my clinic back in Cubicron." Yes, she IS here despite her own responsibilities, so don't toss grouchy at her, missy. 'Cause she can grouch right back twice as well. She's just being nice at the moment by NOT doing so. The last board is installed, the ruined boards tucked away into a storage compartment -- she can likely either refurbish them or deconstruct them for spare parts back in her clinic -- then gives detaches what's left of the energon ration and steps back from Magnum. "All right." Jackknife snorts, "Sure there isn't. You are one of a kind and irreplaceable right? How many times have I heard THAT one in my work as a weapons specialist." she mutters, then frowns, "Where is Ratchet, thought he got called in to help on this. Starfire's probably with Shark trying to make sure he gets well, that mech was pallid beyond belief even after the stuff Lifeline gave him went through him. Magnum hmphs. He doesn't want to get in a fight with Jackknife, at least not in front of Lifeline. As the medic steps away, Magnum attempts to start his engine. The engine sounds a bit cranky at first, reluctant to startup. Finally, Magnum's engine turns over and begins to fire on all cylinders, turning his propeller with a whir. Magnum retracts his stabilizing Siege Mode legs so he can lift himself off Cybertron's surface. It's obvious by the outline that's been imprinted in the ground that Magnum's been there for a while. Jackknife steps back just in case something goes awry, frowning at the hmph from the mech. Lifeline watches Magnum struggle, still mentally cursing Primus, the Decepticons, and whatever fool thought bringing home something highly radioactive would be 'fun'. "Ratchet is out trying to find the source of the radiation, last I heard. The damned thing doesn't seem to be in one static location." Jackknife nods to Lifeline, "A mobile source of radiation. Anyone consider that it has to be something that someone is protected from since I doubt highly someone would willingly walk around with it on their person, getting exposed to it for who knows how long." Magnum lifts off the ground. "Sorry, Jackknife. I will be sure to get myself taken care of. Optimus Prime himself has made sure that it is so. Do either of you think the Decepticons are behind this? They might be.. but when Megatron attempted to take advantage of our situation, it appeared they were similarly affected. And thank you, Lifeline. Systems are online and operational. I will have to return the favor for you sometime." Magnum lands himself back on the ground, and goes back into Siege Mode. Jackknife shakes her head, "If they were behind it they would have taken precautions not to be and they didn't do so." she points out. Lifeline actually pauses and stares at Jackknife for a moment. How OBVIOUS! "Jackknife, thank you. Can you radio the medical staff and start having everyone look for any mech or femme NOT showing signs of radiation poisoning?" She knows that she's likely starting to be affected by the stuff herself, but she has been making sure to take preventative doses every time she ingests a ration of energon. Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 13! Hmmm.. a Cybertronian that isn't showing signs of radiation poisoning. Magnum thinks on this for a moment, before suddenly realizing that Nobyl, of all Mechs, was not showing any visible signs. "Actually, Lifeline.. during our latest battle with the Decepticons it was Nobyl who was not showing any signs of radiation poisoning. Perhaps he has radiation deflectors or another system similar to Flare's installed?" Jackknife looks to Lifeline, clicking on her radio to speak to Ratchet and Starfire about looking into that then following those up with radio calls to Wheeljack and Perceptor who will definitely help with such an undertaking. She glances at Magnum and follows up with Perceptor to check Nobyl for radiation or signs of deflectors in his body. Lifeline blinks her optics. And she's not seen Nobyl since very briefly after that battle. Primus slag it all. Jackknife's already calling in the pertinent information, so she doesn't interrupt her. Magnum also radios in to check on the status of Iacon's defensive grid. Of course, it's still being worked on. Complex systems such as that don't magically get fixed overnight. Magnum wishes he could get a break to finally talk to Jackknife after all these cycles stationed out here and finally fulfill his promise to Optimus Prime. Jackknife finishes with her radio calls. "They'll work on that and see if they can find Nobyl to scan him, in the meantime thank you for helping Magnum with his radiation issue Lifeline." Lifeline nods to Jackknife. "Of course. Now I need to go check on the next outpost over." She nods to Magnum and turns to start on her way. Jackknife hmms at a radio, "Oh..dear." she sighs. Jackknife waves to Lifeline, "Safe travels." Magnum smiles. " I understand. Thank you for your help again, Lifeline. I'll come to your facility in Cubicron once this is all over with that Energon ration." Turning his attention to Jackknife now, "What seems to be the matter, Jackknife?" Lifeline walks off toward the next security post, leaving the pair to their discussion. Jackknife frowns and looks to Magnum, "Apparently Nobyl has already been found and they are confirming he doesn't have radiation sickness so are taking him in for further study." Magnum hmms, "This is quite unfortunate news. I wonder why it is that Nobyl would not be affected by the radiation. I haven't seen Nobyl since he took off after talking with Optimus Prime. Perhaps he has been sent on another mission?" Jackknife says, "I wouldn't know Magnum as I am not a mind reader. Now then, are you going to make me drag your siege mode off to your berth?"" Magnum laughs. "You know I cannot do that Jackknife. I must remain until the defensive grid is online or I have a suitable replacement. As far as I know, the able-bodied Mechs have already been emplaced around the perimeter." Jackknife moves over to Magnum and puts her hands firmly on his cannon, "Listen to me you insufferable mech, you will take your chassis into the base and rest NOW. I'll take your place." Magnum looks as perplexed as he can be while entrenched in siege mode. "I thought you did not take up arms, Jackknife. Or will you be using the vehicle you created? Is it even working?" Magnum looks genuinely concerned for the welfare of Jackknife. He surely doesn't want to leave his femme out here all by herself. Jackknife says, "I have it ready to go, just Ironhide never came to collect it. What better time to use it than now. Luckily I put some radiation deflectors on it or it'd be on the fritz too." Magnum nods. "Alright. I will return as soon as I am able. If anything goes wrong or if you need my aid, please do not hesitate to wake me. I will get here as quickly as I can. And thank you, Jackknife. I need this." Jackknife nods, making a 'shooing' motion with her hands, "I'll call you if I need you now go get some rest for Primus sake." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Nobyl TP